


Miraculous Ladybug: Shattered Time

by TheGuyWithTheFictionAddiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Non-Canonical Violence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuyWithTheFictionAddiction/pseuds/TheGuyWithTheFictionAddiction
Summary: An action-packed tale that follows the events of TimeTagger!Following the Revelation that another has taken the Moniker of Hawk Moth from him, Gabriel hires a Mercenary to function as his Akumatized Champion, with the goal of sending his Chosen Villain to the Future to discover who this new Hawk Moth is! Ladybug and Chat Noir give chase as they attempt to stop this villain from destroying their future, not realizing that the current Hawk Moth is taking advantage of their absence as his attention is focused on the now Exposed Guardian...Featuring an Interchanging time-traveling story with both familiar and new characters, as well as new Villains in this futuristic Paris, this adventure is Guaranteed to push Ladybug and Cat Noir to their Limits! Will they succeed, or will the present and future shatter as the duo finally meet their match?
Kudos: 5





	Miraculous Ladybug: Shattered Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug tale (That isn't NSFW) and a story I felt that should have existed in canon following Timetagger. This story does not follow the canon season 3 finale, but does mention previous episodes Such as Feast and Chat Blanc! It also has references to a yet-to-be-released Miraculous Series with some elements taken from my AU.  
> Please like and comment on what you liked about the story and what you disliked, though please be constructive and not insulting.

Markus Wright was bored. 

The man sighed as he drove through the busy streets of Paris, despite it being very early in the morning. While his kind of work normally sent him around the world, he never really cared for most of the cities he’s traveled to. After doing a lot of jobs in cities around Europe, Markus found himself detesting these kinds of busy places more and more. He’d prefer to be in a quiet town, far away from civilization and being able to live a quiet, yet rick life. Unfortunately, all the people looking for people like him seemed to dwell in such loud places. 

So here he was. About to take another job so he could put food on his plate.

Taking a brief moment of stopped traffic, Markus pulled his disposable phone out and looked at the message from an unknown number.

_ Travel to the location sent in this message. 10 million offered for this job, with 1 million offered upfront. Details will be given upon arrival. _

To say that Markus was suspicious was an understatement. Aside from the ludicrous amount of money, the person had somehow managed to locate his number. Still, the fact that the police hadn’t appeared at his then-current location was somewhat proof that the person wanted his services. And the amount of money was no joke. If he could get this job done, he’d be satisfied for a long time.

Markus eventually found himself in the Industrial area of Paris as time went by. When he reached the location given on his phone, which turned out to be a run down factory area, he stepped out of the car and rested on the site of the hood.

Markus waited. And waited. And waited. It eventually started to become day at the sun started to rise. He contemplated leaving, but remained firm. He drove already so far, he could wait another hour for the client to show.

He didn’t have to wait too long.

There was a flash nearby, the Markus turned to check out the light, only to blink in surprise as white butterflies started to fill the area.

Markus at this point, was very confused.

“Sorry for the butterflies. They normally follow me whenever I need them.” A voice said from behind him.

Alarmed, Markus pulled his custom Desert Eagle and simultaneously moving forward and turning around.

“Alright, who are you and what the hell is going...on…”

Markus was stunned for a moment as he stared at the man in front of him. He was immaculately dressed, but the rest of his outfit screamed abnormal to Markus. The man was wearing a silver mask that covered most of his face, and a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel and black dress pants. In front of his chest was a brooch that seemed to contain wings sprouting out of it (and also seemed to emanate a strong sense of energy), and the man also seemed to carry a cane with him.

Markus was confused for a moment as he tried to recognize where he had seen this person before before his eyes widened in recognition. He may not be Parisian, but he recognized the man.

“Hawk Moth” Markus said grimly.

Hawk Moth, in return, just simply grinned. “And you must be Markus Wright. Wanted in 8 different countries for murder, assassination, robbery and considered one of the most dangerous Mercenaries for hire on the dark Web. I am so  _ glad _ that you heard of me. I assume you got my message?”

‘Message?’ Markus though as he came to the realization. ‘So he was the one who…’

He quickly put his gun away as he glared at the man.

“Sorry for the rude introduction, but I don’t take kindly to people appearing right behind me.” Markus said.

“Then you're going to hate this even more.”

Markus again turned, as he stared at a woman dressed entirely in blue standing on top of his car. This time, Markus wasn’t fazed,

“An associate?” He asked Hawk Moth.

“Yes, but not the one you need to worry about. I called you here because I need someone to help me with a job, and from what I heard, you are the perfect man to do it.”

“That’s fair, but from what I’ve heard you can take over people’s minds and possess them. If you wanted someone to do your dirty work, why not some guy who stepped on a dog turd.” Markus asked.

Hawk Moth grimaced at the fowl language, but quickly composed himself. “The type of job I am about to give you will require someone of a more composed caliber. While I do usually require someone to feel negative emotions in order to akumatized them, most of the time it usually results in them being hard to control or Listen to, as they are too angry to think clearly. No. For this job, I require someone who will remain calm and rational enough to get the job done, not a child or man suffered from inconveniences.”

“And what If I don’t like the job? From what I also heard you have a fetish for murdering kids.”

Hawkmoths eyes widened in surprise “So you are capable of seeing somewhat to the glamour? Impressive. And despite what most people say I don't try to kill as what most of the media implies. While I do hate those insufferable brats, I am simply trying to get the Miraculous from Ladybug and Cat Noir. And they are near invulnerable in their suits, so Trust me when I say they can take a beating. If they bruise, well its a shame then.” Hawkmoth said sarcastically as he smiled at the statement, making Markus somewhat grimace.” But this isn’t the job I am asking for you today.”

“Then what Is it?”   
  


“As you may already know, I can bestow people with a variety of powers to suit both their and my needs via my akumas. Including time travel as I had learned recently. A while back, an akuma from the future called Timetagger traveled to the past in order to get Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous. While the fact that they were possessed was normal, the important part about this was that  **I was not the one who akumatized them.”**

Hawkmoth paced back and forth as he continued his monologue. “Based on this Knowledge, I know that someone else carried the Butterfly Miraculous in the future. I am unsure of whether this meant that I had won and retired or had lost and got it taken from me, but based on the fact that Ladybug and Cat Noir are still active in the future, I highly doubt that I achieved victory.”

Hawkmoth turned to Markus, who stood there processing the information. “I have a strong feeling that someone has stolen my Miraculous in the future. And I need to figure out who did it so that I may prepare. This is where you come in. I need you to travel to the future and find out who has stolen my Miraculous.”

Markus just glared unimpressed. “Finding someone I can do, but I doubt I can travel to the future.”

Hawkmoth just grinned. “Not on your own you can’t. But that is why I am here.”

Hawkmoth raised his hand, causing a butterfly to land on his palm. Covering his hand with his other hand, he started to gather a bunch of energy into his hand. When he finally removed his hand from the other, the butterfly turned a bright purple color.

“With my akuma, I can grant you the power to do so.”

“That one looks different.” Markus noted. “They’re normally black. That one’s purple”

“Well of course. Normally I need to possess someone when I give them powers, but I feel that this isn't necessary in this case with someone like you, especially with what I have to offer you. Mayura, the briefcase.”

The blue woman stepped down from the car, and walked towards Markus, offering the latter a briefcase.

“Have a look. Inside you will find one million dollars upfront as promised.”

Markus opened the box, and sure enough, the money was real. “And the other 9 million?”

Hawkmoth grinned, and Mayura moved aside to reveal 9 identical briefcases that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “So Markus, do we have a deal?”

“Hmm… Very well. I accept. Always wanted to retire early.” Markus said as he closed the briefcase.

“Excellent. Now if you don't mind… may you show me that necklace around your neck?”

Markus was hesitant, but obliged, showing the pendant around his neck. It wasn’t really important to him, but he liked the look of it. “Sure, but why.”

“Oh nothing… just the next part.”

Markus watched with interest as the butterfly flew of Hawk Moth’s hand and flew towards the necklace. Rather than just landing on it, the Butterfly  _ went into _ the necklace.

Markus gasped as he suddenly felt a rush of power and dropped the briefcase in shock. He felt that he was filled to the brim with energy that was about to break out, but couldn’t. Markus felt weird about it, but he couldn’t deny that it felt  _ amazing _ .

He felt so weird that he almost didn’t recognize when outline of a butterfly covered his face.

“Chrono-Hunter, I am Hawkmoth. You desire to earn your fortune so that you may retire in peace. I can offer you what you desire as well as the means to do so, but you must fulfill mine in return.”

Markus felt like he was about to explode, but composed himself. “I accept.”

And with that, the seal was undone. Markus felt power rushing through him as the pendant glowed purple and covered him in a white light….

* * *

  
  


Hawkmoth and Mayura covered their eyes as Markus exploded in a violet light. The former in particular was shocked at the power that emanated from his Champion. This was far different from his previous villains. Power seemed to radiate off the man in front of him, which made Hawk Moth grin. This person was bound to be his strongest Akuma yet, but he refrained himself from acting rashly. What his Champion was about to do was extremely riskier than just a simple battle, and he could not afford to attempt to send this one after Ladybug and Chat Noir while the two of them had allies to spare. Not yet.

As the light started to fade, Hawk Moth’s newest villain was revealed.

Chrono-Hunter was changed as his normal garb was altered so that he was wearing highly advanced armor with neon blue and purple highlights. His head was also covered in a holographic mask that was blank from the outside. He also seemed to carry a variety of weapons, including a large futuristic rifle on his back, two pistols strapped to his hips, and a gauntlet that contained a large assortment of equipment digitally stored inside of it.

“Chrono-Hunter. How do you feel?” Hawkmoth asked.

“...”

The villain was silent, making Hawk Moth and Mayura worried, before he silently turned.

Chrono-hunter looked at some bottles left behind by some drunks last night. Before the other two villains could react, He grabbed a pistol from the holster faster than the other villains could see and shot them at lighting fast speed, with the bottles being destroyed by high-speed laser fire.

All was quiet for a moment before Chrono-Hunter started to laugh slowly, then louder.

He turned to Hawkmoth. “I don’t suppose the super-powered armor and weapons come with the payment?”

Hawk Moth just grinned at the statement. “Unfortunately not, but I’ll see what I can do. Do be careful with your necklace. While the rest of the suit is magically enhanced, your necklace is not, and if it's destroyed you will lose your powers.”

Chrono-Hunter grinned and Placed the pendant part of the necklace into a compartment on the neck of his suit, which then closed shut, leaving the pendant protected from attacks

Chronohunter grabbed the briefcase, placed it in his car, then stood in front of Hawkmoth. “What are your orders?”

Hawkmoth got to the point “Your main mission will be first and foremost, to travel into the future and find out who the Butterly Miraculous Owner is. Do whatever is necessary, then return back and tell me of your findings. The future Owner can, however, sense you, so I’ll be giving you this.”

Hawkmoth gave Chrono-Hunter a charm, which he placed around his neck and into the compartment of his suit. Upon addition, the mask that was on Chrono-Hunter’s face fizzled out of existence.

“Good. I cannot sense you. As long as you wear it, neither should the other Butterfly Miraculous holder. Additionally, there's another thing you must do. I need you to draw Ladybug and Cat Noir out and have them chase you into the future. Lure them out by attacking the city, and make sure that they follow you into the future”   
  


“Sure, but why? It seems that they would make my mission harder?” Chrono-Hunter asked.

“It does. But I must do a mission of my own, and I cannot afford to have those two pesky heroes around to foil them.”

Hawkmoth moved close to Chrono-Hunter.

“I need to tell you that this mission will be extremely dangerous. Aside from Ladybug and Cat Noir, there is a good chance that a future version of the two will also be present as well as their future allies, and I have no doubt that the Future Hawk Moth will send their villains after you in order to protect their master. While I have given you several different abilities in order to fight if required, this mission will need you to be stealthy. Use your abilities to track down the future Hawkmoth and find out who they are, avoid the heroes and get back to the present, while also keeping the present Ladybug and Chat Noir on your back so that you may bring them back to the present.”

Hawkmoth leaned forward. “Though if your actions result in one or two miraculous being obtained, that would also be preferable.” Hawk Moth said quietly

Hawk Moth straightened himself out. “Now Go. Find out who the Future Hawk Moth is, and lure Ladybug and Chat Noir with you”

Chrono-Hunter Nodded and Leapt towards the main City of Paris.

Hawk Moth looks at the villainess “Mayura, If you may?.”

Mayura grins. “Say no more.”

Maura pulls on of the large feathers from her fan and sends it to Hawkmoths cane.

“Hawk Moth, I feel your hunger to track down your enemy. May this Sentimonster help to ‘sniff out’ your target.”

The cane glows blue, and a Purple Wolf-like demon creature appears, snarling as if looking for prey.

Hawkmoth Chuckles. “Excellent.” Tapping on the top of his cane, a hologram appears showing the daily news. “Now all we need is for Chrono-Hunter to do is to remove Ladybug and Chat Noir, and then our plan can begin.”

**To be continued.**

  
  



End file.
